When Abigail is Away
by Jekeyfer
Summary: When Abigail needs to go on an important business trip, her husband Nathan and his best friend Pickles wind up using the time to really get to know each other. Hot gay sex ensues. N/P slash. Some implied N/A. Takes place after Toki and Abigail kidnapping is resolved. Rated M for sexual content, language, and characters mentioning child abuse, torture, disturbing subject matter.


It was a particularly tense Wednesday afternoon at Mordhaus. After an uncomfortable meeting with Charles and Abigail, all the members of Dethklok sort of tip toed awkwardly out of the conference room in an attempt to get away from the volatile scene as soon and as quietly as possible. All of them except for Nathan who lingered behind to nag away at his wife and Charles like an anxious and petulant little boy. In fact, that was very much the way Nathan felt. Abigail was going off on an important business trip and would be gone for a whole week, and Nathan was very upset about not being able to go with her. After Abigail and Toki had been kidnapped and almost killed by Magnus and the revengencers two years ago, Nathan was constantly on edge about the safety of his wife and his band. Nathan had fought through hell and back to rescue the two of them. He actually found himself fighting alongside Charles and the klokateers near the end. He suffered numerous injuries, none of which were permanent or disfiguring, but all of them were very painful and the healing time was a long and arduous ordeal. In the end, he helped save Abigail and Toki's lives, and won Abigail's heart. The two of them were married shortly after, deeply in love and inseparable from the day Nathan swooped in from the darkness and rescued her, his body cut up, rock hard, and ruggedly gorgeous from all the fighting. He couldn't have been more irresistible to Abigail that day if he had arrived on a solid gold chariot being driven by two winged dragons with fire for manes. He already looked like a Viking god. And even more importantly, he was literally her hero. The brutal and bloody battle had brought them together in all the love and happiness that had previously eluded Nathan all his life, but it also left a deep and lasting scar on his soul. Nathan was overly paranoid about Abigail getting hurt when he wasn't around. And now that she had to go on a business trip that he couldn't attend, he was quickly balling out of control into a huge stress case, which was unpleasant for everyone involved. When Nathan stressed out, everyone felt it, especially his band mates. They all knew by now it was best to maintain their distance from Nathan until the tide had died down.

Pickles, Nathan's best friend, was the only one in the band who could handle Nathan's anxiety attacks with relative ease, except the ones that had to do with his wife. Those he could barely stand to be around. It wasn't because he was still upset or bitter about Nathan and Abigail getting together. He just couldn't stand seeing his friend that emotionally overwhelmed. And any strain it could possibly take on the singer's marriage to Abigail, he knew he would hate to have to see. Pickles had learned to genuinely love the two of them together as a couple. He really had. After hearing and accepting Nathan's tearful and heartfelt apology, and seeing the genuine chemistry between Nathan and Abigail that blossomed after the battle, he decided it was just wrong to stand in the way of their romance. He gave Nathan and Abigail his blessing, and he and the singer became best friends and stayed best friends ever since. Although it was painful at first, Pickles would eventually become happy with his decision. As Abigail and Nathan's relationship took off, she and Pickles grew to be fast and very good friends too. She allowed herself to become way closer to Pickles than she ever had before. And Pickles began to concede that he actually valued her more as a friend than a potential partner. He really truly loved Abigail, more than any woman he'd ever met, and as much as he hated being friend-zoned, in this case it gave him a safety net he could truly appreciate. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Abigail in a typical lover's spat, and a relationship was just too risky. If it ended badly they could end up hating each other and being estranged forever. As friends, the opportunity for failure was far less, and he knew that at least in this place he had found himself, he was much safer. He could always count on having Abigail in his life. Besides, he knew she didn't love him that way. She loved Nathan. She had made that clear from the beginning and he just had to accept it. The sooner he agreed to let go of the negative emotions surrounding it, the better. So, like an adult, he did. And things only improved from there.

Pickles was feeling pangs of guilt as he retreated to his room. As much as he hated being witness to the tension between Nathan and his wife, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his gut that something more serious might be going on than just Nathan freaking out about Abigail travelling without him. The feeling that his friend might need him more than ever this time for reasons unknown kept gnawing away at his stomach. Nathan had become very upset during the meeting when Charles and Abigail announced their travel plans, which was to be expected, but there was something else in Nathan's voice that suggested more than just paranoia to Pickles. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he couldn't shake it off either. He was almost tempted to turn around and go back to the conference room to try to get to the bottom of things, but decided he'd better not. Nathan would come to him if he needed him, he figured. He always did.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Nathan still lay wide awake with his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was racing at a mile a minute, going through all the bad scenarios his wife could possibly run into while she was away. It didn't help matters at all that she had gone to bed mad at him either. After the scene he'd pulled in the conference room, he knew he couldn't blame her, but he needed her to understand where he was coming from. Usually the two of them fell asleep cuddled up together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, often following a few hours of passionate sex. But this time Abigail's back was turned towards him, and she had barely even said goodnight. Worst of all, she was leaving at 5 am tomorrow morning. The whole situation was driving Nathan nuts. He couldn't let things end on this sour note. He reached out and gently touched the bare skin that lay exposed by her open backed nightgown with his fingertips.

"Abbie," he whispered softly. "Are you awake, baby?"

"Mmm," Abigail murmured back. "Kind of. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said. "I'm sorry about the way I acted in there today. I'm sorry I got carried away and yelled in front of everybody like that. But, I just get so worried about you, you know? Especially after everything that happened. I wasn't yelling at you because you were leaving, I was just yelling at the situation, I guess."

Abigail sighed quietly and turned around to face Nathan. "I know, hon," She said. "I just wish you would control yourself and not let yourself get so upset about things that you know aren't avoidable. I'm the producer, I'm going to need to go out on business travel by myself eventually. Besides, it's been two years. You guys have beefed up security like crazy. And there hasn't been a single attempt on any of our safeties since anyways. I'm ok. Toki and I, we're both ok. We lived, and we're just happy to get on with our lives now. I just wish you could be too, babe, that's all."

Nathan shivered and grabbed her hand. "Abbie, you have to understand. I watched you almost die. I stood there and watched a man twice your size shove a knife through your body that was longer than my arm. I still see that image flash in front of my eyes every time I make love to you and I see the scar where he stabbed you. And I was right there with you when it happened and I still couldn't save you."

"It wasn't your fault." Abigail squeezed his hand.

"I know," Nathan said. "But it still bugs the hell outta me. Think about how, like, even more useless I feel when I can't be there with you. Anybody could just grab you and take you away from me again, and I couldn't do anything, or even know about it until it's too late." Nathan reached under the blanket and brushed his fingers against one of the scars on his torso, not one from the battle he fought against the revengencers, but one he had received much earlier in his life. Much much too early, from a cruel and heartless man who should have been the very last person on earth to have hurt him so bad. He was just a small child back then, a small child who had never done harm to anyone. He knew all too well how evil people could be.

"Besides," he continued. "I know there are still a bunch of sick fucks out there who are even worse than the revengencers were. People who can do way more brutal stuff than those guys could've ever even thought of. And they have no problem hurting the most innocent people in the world. In fact, they like it best that way. If that ever happened..."

"Nathan," Abigail interrupted. "I'll be fine, I promise. I mean come on, with the security we have now? Do you really think anybody would be stupid enough to even come near me? Let's be realistic, sweetie. You know nobody would dare at this point. Two whole years without a single attempt on any of our lives! Be real, baby. We're fucking untouchable, and you know it. You're just getting yourself worked up over nothing. And I hate seeing you unhappy." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. He embraced her as well, but kept his head to the side, still deeply concerned, still wrapped up in thought.

"But what about your condition?" He pressed on. "How do you know it's safe for you to travel that far? And for that long?"

Abigail chuckled softly. "I already checked with the doctor, of course." She smiled. "He says I'm fine. All I need to do is remember to take care of myself while I'm away and get enough sleep at night. It'll be perfectly safe. It's not like I'm going rock climbing for a week or anything, babe. It's all just going to be boring office stuff. I love you, now can you please just try to relax? For me? Please?"

Nathan sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds. "Bring him with you." He said finally.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Our doctor, bring him with you on the trip." Nathan turned to her with a very serious expression on his face.

"Nathan, come on. That isn't necessary." Abigail said.

"Abbie please," Nathan retorted firmly. "Just do it. This is important to me, ok? Even if you don't think you need him, I still want him there just in case. Bring him with you, and I promise I'll calm down."

Abigail sighed. "Alright," she relented. "I'll let Charles know."

"Thank you." Nathan whispered with a small grin.

"There," Abigail leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded and smiled. "I actually do."

"Hey," Abigail whispered to him sweetly. "Thanks for worrying about me so much."

Nathan shrugged. "Well, I love you." He said.

Abigail smiled and bit her lip, a bit of a seductive twinkle began to glimmer in her eyes. "I love you too." She sighed, and kissed him again. As they wrapped their arms around each other, the strap of her silky black nightgown fell from her shoulder, and a breast lay exposed. Nathan pulled away from her gently just to look at her. She chuckled and let the other strap of her nightie fall. Nathan gazed with adoration and desire at his wife, she was _beautiful_. Her mixed African American heritage had blessed her with stunning locks of silky curly hair that fell over her slender shoulders and cascaded in little ringlets down the dark skin of her perky round breasts, with their beautiful small dark brown nipples. He reached his hands out to touch her body, his pale porcelain skin lay in contrast with the darkness of hers. She reached out to touch him too. Nathan was still in good shape from the rough battle he fought two years ago. Though he wasn't as rock hard now as he was when he first came out of that ordeal, he had still managed to maintain a healthy amount of that muscle tone. Especially since he insisted on working out more regularly now than he did before that whole incident happened. He wanted to be prepared in case something like it ever happened again. His arms were thick and lean, his pecs were firm, his belly had flattened out and regained definition. Not as much as he had when he was in his 20s, but it was definitely noticeable. His abs, once again, showed proudly through his skin and Abigail loved them. She ran her hands down his belly, feeling the grooves of his muscles against her palms. Nathan removed Abigail's nightgown and slid his hands down the slim curves of her sides to her hips, then pulled her onto his lap for a long passionate kiss. She reached down to undo the zipper on his jeans, but he pushed her hands away gently.

"I'm not gonna see you for a whole week, Abbie." he whispered into her ear. "Let's take our time...take turns...pleasing each other."

"Mmmmmmmmm," Abigail moaned softly and nodded with a grin. "Ok." She said. She lifted her arms to Nathan's shoulders and joined him in another kiss, then relaxed and let him gently lay her down on her back.

"You first, baby." Nathan said.

.

Pickles got up around 12 noon the next day. He had a slight hangover, but nothing serious, so he decided to get a bit of an early start. To any member of Dethklok, 12 noon was an early morning. Most of the time, none of them got up before 1:30 pm. But today, Pickles was feeling a bit restless. He felt bad for going the whole day yesterday without checking up on Nathan. Ever since the battle against the revengencers, the whole shtick of everybody in the band trying to act like they didn't give a shit about each other was pretty much thrown out the window. Not that any of them were ever good at pretending they didn't care about each other to begin with, but these days they didn't even bother trying to put on that act anymore. They still occasionally would attempt to convey that sentiment with words, but even they weren't able to take themselves seriously anymore. Pickles and Nathan were particularly expressive in their concern for each other. The two of them were pretty much joined at the hip 99% of the time. They were almost never seen away from each other. They even refused to take on any outside projects unless the other one was involved. And they were always ready to drop whatever it was they were doing in a heartbeat if the other one was in need. Pickles felt like he had abandoned his friend yesterday, and it was eating away at him. He knew the whole issue was mostly for Nathan and Abigail to work out between the two of them, but he still felt like he should have at least gone by Nathan's room once to see if he was ok. He worried over it as he washed up, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He decided he should make it up to Nathan as soon as he woke up. Pickles made his way to the kitchen expecting to find Pierre there setting up and waiting to take an order for his favourite breakfast, french toast with cinnamon frosting, and decided he should go ahead and order one for Nathan too. It would be a good way to start the day off, just in case Nathan had any hard feelings about Pickles' absence last night. Instead he found Nathan in the kitchen by himself leaning over the counter and mumbling into his dethphone. Pickles was surprised to find Nathan already awake. He was wearing jeans, but no shirt, and Pickles could see the muscles in his toned back tensing up as he spoke to whoever he was on the phone with.

"Uh, hey." Pickles said quietly, not wanting to interrupt Nathan's conversation, but wanting to let him know he was there. Nathan glanced over his shoulder at Pickles, then turned back around.

"Look, I can't talk to you about this right now. I gotta go, ok?" Nathan said into the phone. Pickles wrinkled his brow a tiny bit, not 100% comfortable with the tone of the conversation.

"Because I just can't, alright? I have a lot to think about now. Can you just try to understand that? Please? I mean, _you_ should know why. -Alright, fine. I'll talk to you later. - Kay, bye."

"Dood, you oo-kay?" Pickles asked as soon as Nathan hung up. Nathan spun around and just stared at Pickles with an expression that let the drummer know he was definitely not ok.

"Dood, what's wrahng?"

"I...nothing." Nathan said, then quickly looked down. "I'm fine."

Pickles just raised an eyebrow at him. Obviously something was wrong, very wrong, but Nathan didn't want to say what. Pickles was really worried now, but something in Nathan's expression was telling him not to try to force answers out of him. Instead he tried another approach.

"Who was dat on the phone with you? Abigail?" Pickles asked.

"No. No." Nathan shook his head. "It was my dad."

"Oh." Pickles was becoming more and more confused. He knew that Nathan and his father had some differences in the past, but as far as he was aware, the two of them got along fine now. Nathan usually spoke well of his father whenever the subject of family came up during conversations. He claimed they were friends now, hung out often, and stayed in regular contact with each other, so Pickles was surprised to find Nathan so shaken up after a phone call with his father. He would have expected to see Nathan smiling and joking on the phone with the man, given the way he talked about him. Then Pickles realized that this was actually the only time he had ever seen Nathan speak to or interact with his father at all, besides the one time when that sleazy tv talk show host Nick Ibsen ambushed the entire band by reuniting them all with their families against their will. He remembered vividly how particularly upset Nathan was that day. And he realized for all the times Nathan claimed to go out drinking and hunting with his father after the show, he had never actually seen them together even once. He didn't know what to make of that, wasn't sure if he should ask about it or not. So he just stared dumbly at Nathan waiting for him to elaborate further, but Nathan said nothing. Pickles studied Nathan's face closely. His eyes were a little bit red. He wasn't crying, but he looked like maybe he was about to or he had been. Pickles just didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get upset at his friend for not telling him what was going on, but he kind of was. He was his best friend after all, he was supposed to tell him if something was bothering him. But Pickles figured he'd better just let Nathan come to him on his own like he'd originally planned, even if it took forever. This was going to end badly if he insisted on pressing the issue before Nathan was ready. He just knew it.

"Well hey, if ya need to talk, you know I'm here fer you, dood." Pickles said.

Nathan just nodded silently.

"Oo-kay." Pickles grimaced at the awkward situation, and almost turned to leave, but then paused. He stared at Nathan for a few seconds, then sighed and walked brazenly up to him. Then he threw his arms around him and hugged him tight. He knew Nathan hated it when he tried to tell people he was ok and they didn't believe him, but Pickles knew better than to just leave him hanging this time. Nathan needed that warm embrace more than he needed patronizing right now. Pickles could just feel it, and his instincts were right on. Nathan wrapped his arms around Pickles and hugged back gratefully, his body language clearly communicating that he definitely needed his friend's shoulder to cry on, even if he wasn't ready to do it just yet. Pickles broke the embrace gently and looked into Nathan's face intently, reminding him he was always there for him without saying it, then slowly turned around and left. He didn't see Nathan the whole rest of the day. Not even just walking around Mordhaus.

.

Pickles was woken up at 2:00 am by a loud bang on his door. He grumbled angrily as he fumbled for the lamp by his bedside, thinking it must have been Murderface or Skwisgaar having another nightmare again, but when he turned on the light he was shocked to find Nathan standing in his doorway instead.

"Nat'n?" Pickles blinked, trying to get the scratchiness out of his eyes. He had expected Nathan to come around and take him up on his offer to help eventually, but not at this hour.

"Can I talk to you, Pickles?" Nathan asked, in a low shaky voice.

"I...yeah, sure. What time is it, dood?" Pickles mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, hey, if now's a bad time. I mean, I know it's late but I just..."

"Nah, dood. It's fine." Pickles said. "I prahmised, right? C'mere. It's oo-kay." He scooted over on his bed and patted the mattress next to him, inviting Nathan to sit down, which he did. When the singer was next to him, and he could see his face, he realized it was wet, and his eyes were _very_ red. He had definitely been crying this time. "Aw shit." Pickles thought.

"I have to tell you something." Nathan began after a brief pause. "Something that's really _really_ difficult for me to say. But you have to promise you won't look at me all weird now, ok?"

"Yeah, dood, of course. C'mahn, I wouldn't do that to you! What is it?"

Nathan bit his lip and hesitated a bit before continuing. "Abigail's pregnant. We just found out last week." he stammered, and then squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered his head.

"Oooookay." Pickles raised an eyebrow. "So...that's good, right? I thought ya wanted to have kids eventually an' all dat gay shit..."

"No, can you just be serious for a second? You don't understand!" Nathan interrupted. "My parents know about it and they want to be a part of my kid's life now because she fucking told them about it! She fucking thought it was ok to call our families yesterday from the dethjet and tell them all about it, and it's my stupid fault because I haven't been honest with people about my fucking childhood and, oh god! I'm so stupid, Pickles! I'm so fucking stupid! Oh god, what did I do?!"

"Nat'n!" Pickles yelled over him. "Nat'n calm down! What is this all about? W-why is it so bad that yer parents wanna be a part of yer kid's life? I thought ya gaht along ok with 'dem now."

"I-I do," Nathan groaned. "I do. Things are better between us than they used to be, but I can't trust them. I just can't trust them, Pickles. Not with this! Not with _MY_ kid!"

"Nat'n," Pickles said firmly, looking into his face. "Just tell me what's goin' ahn. You said things are great with yer dad and yer mahm is gettin' better. If 'dat ain't the case, you better tell me right now! Don't lie to me, dood. I'm not just some jackoff you can go keepin' shit from, I'm yer best friend!"

"No, Pickles, look!" Nathan brought his palms to eyes and hastily wiped a few tears away. "I know I told you that basically things weren't always perfect with my family when I was a kid, but I never told you how bad it really got. And I'm sorry. Maybe I should have, but you don't know how hard this is! It's not easy to admit something like this when you have a stupid dumbass public image as some unbreakable metal god to uphold!"

"Nat'n," Pickles wrapped his arm around the frontman's shoulder. "Just tell me what happened."

Nathan just looked into Pickles' eyes and breathed heavily for several seconds, then gave in and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. "He almost killed me." he wept, then dropped his face into his hands. "My own father almost killed me when I was just a kid, for fucksake! He was a child abuser, Pickles! It got so bad I almost died! It was the first time my stupid mother even did anything to help me!" Nathan's voice shook. "I had to be hospitalized with all these breathing tubes jammed down my throat! My dad even admitted he enjoyed doing it to me at the time, and she still wouldn't leave him! Oh god! Oh fuck!" He turned his face away, trying desperately to quiet his impending sobs.

"Oh my gahd, Nate!" Pickles just stared wide eyed, in shock. "What...what did he do?"

"He fucking strangled me with a dog chain, ok?!" Nathan cried. "_My dog's_ dog chain! He wasn't trying to kill me, he just wanted to hurt me! It was a game to him! He'd choke me, then he'd let me breath just long enough so I wouldn't die, then he'd start all over again!" Nathan's voice finally broke and he collapsed into sobs. "He just kept choking me off and on, over and over and over again until I passed out and didn't wake back up! My mum walked in on us and saw it, I guess. He did so much damage I had to get surgery on my throat! This isn't even how my voice is supposed to be! Half of my vocal cords are made up of scar tissue!"

"Jesus Christ!" Pickles wrapped both his arms around Nathan now and let the distraught singer's head fall against his shoulder as he was forced to relive this horrific moment.

"His sentence was a fucking joke!" Nathan sobbed. "He said he meant to torture me, but not kill me! They never tried him for attempted murder! He got off on most of his charges with a fucking bullshit insanity plea! That's why I ran away with you and Skwisgaar when I was a kid. That's why I was such a dick about getting the fuck out of Florida so fast. I'm sorry for that. But he said if I ever told anybody about what he did to me, he'd torture me to death! He told me he would slowly cut parts of my body off one by one until I died from the pain! And I knew he really would too! That chain thing hurt really bad and everything, but it's not even the worst thing he did to me!"

"What could pahssibly be worse?!" Pickles exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Nathan lowered his head to Pickles' chest and pressed his cheek against his bare skin. Ordinarily, Pickles and Nathan might have started laughing about how "gay" that looked, but this time, they barely even noticed or cared. "He started burning me with his cigarettes when I was five years old," Nathan whined painfully through his never-ending stream of tears. "He beat me with a belt so hard, the buckle would leave hairline cracks in my bones..." Nathan hesitated and bit into his own knuckles before continuing. "Oh god, he sliced my fucking dick up, Pickles! I was 14 years old! He tied me to my own fucking bed and sliced the head of my cock open with an exacto knife because he caught me getting my first blow job from a fucking girl!"

Pickles shrieked and brought his hand to his mouth. "Oh my fucking gahd! Nat'n!"

"He ripped my teeth out with pliers when I was eight years old! He ripped out my nails too! He cut my nipples in half, Pickles! He cut them all the way in half! He even put a wire filter brush _inside_ me...in my..."

"Oh gahd, Nat'n! Shhhh... it's oo-kay. It's oo-kay, stahp. Stahp. You don't have ta tell me anymore." Pickles tightened his grip around his sobbing trembling friend and held him as close as he could. Fuck gender roles. This was fucking serious. "I'm sahrry, Nate. I'm so so sahrry. I had no fuckin idea."

"That's why I made you all come back to Florida with me that one day. For my dad's therapy thing." Nathan continued to sob. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to need that from you guys. But I just couldn't face him alone."

"You don't have ta explain." Pickles said quietly, stroking his friend's black hair. "We were all happy ta do it anyways. Well, 'cept fer Magnus, but heh. He showed his true colours a lahng time ago."

"Dad didn't even want to go to therapy." Nathan lamented, wiping tears away. "He wasn't even sorry about anything he did to me at all. He went through it because the court made him. And he changed. He's different now. But it wasn't by choice. And my mum...ugh. She's stupid, Pickles. God, she's got her head so far up her ass! If my dad ever got around my kid and started doing the same shit to...oh, god! I can't, dude! I just can't! It's too risky! I can't let that happen! Not to _my_ kid! I can't take that chance! Even if it ruins everything I've built back up with my parents...I just can't risk it!"

"It's oo-kay, Nat'n. Nobody is gonna blame ya fer that. For shitsake, I can't even believe you were able ta bury da hatchet with yer mahm an' dad after everything that happened in da first place!" Pickles squeezed Nathan's shoulders affectionately.

"Ugh." Nathan tried to wipe his nose inconspicuously. "It all started with that stupid Explosion Sauce campaign the shithead advertisers came up with after the whole crappy Nick Ibsen thing went public. You know, 'Explosion Sauce: Nathan Explosion always hated his father, Explosion Sauce changed that. If it can make Nathan Explosion forgive his fucked up father, it can bring your fucked up family together too' or some shit. I had to reconcile with my stupid parents for publicity reasons."

"Yeah, I remember." Pickles nodded.

"But the more I was forced to spend time with them, the more I saw what therapy had really done for my dad. And he wanted to start over with me, right? He wanted to try being the father that he should have been back when I was a kid. And I knew that was something I would have wanted so bad back then. And I just felt like I owed it to that little kid I used to be to say yes and give my dad a chance, even if I wasn't all the way ready for it. I don't know. It's confusing. But, I guess I just would have rather had that than _no _parents. Or parents I would hate forever." Nathan grimaced a tiny bit and glanced over at Pickles. "Is that stupid?"

Pickles paused for a second and stared at Nathan, stunned by the amount of clarity he was expressing himself with. When Nathan spoke from the heart, he didn't need to be eloquent or scholarly or even necessarily educated. He still got his point across way better than most of any of those types could. "No, Nat'n." Pickles replied. "That's naht stoopid at all."

Nathan smiled slightly, but then slumped over and frowned again. "Fuck, Pickles. Thing is, I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna tell Abigail or anybody about all this. I'm so fucking embarrassed. And Charles, he'll need to do all this paper work and upgrade security even more if my parents refuse to back off on their own. And the rest of the guys...they all look up to me as like, a big brother figure or something. Especially Toki. God, they're all gonna think I'm such weak shit now, taking all those beatings from my dad and not just ripping him in half like I should have!"

"No they're naht!" Pickles nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't be fuckin retarded, dood! You were just a _kid_! Why the hell would they think that?!"

Nathan sighed and went quiet for a second. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe they won't. Maybe that's just the way I feel about myself."

Pickles looked down and nodded slowly. "Well, that I understand." He responded. "You know, I haven't really been cahmpletely honest with everyone either...about my family. I can relate to that whole thing...about feelin ashamed."

"Really?" Nathan said, inquisitively. "I mean, I know your brother is a greedy dick and everything and your parents are neglectful..."

"Oh, you dunno the half of it, kid." Pickles chuckled and shook his head. "It goes a little bit farther than just greed an' neglect, lemme tell ya."

"Oh." Nathan straightened his posture and stared at Pickles attentively. "So what happened to you?"

"Shit," Pickles smirked a little bit. "I'm naht sure I even have the right to tell ya. I mean, it ain't pretty, but it's nuttin' compared ta what you went through."

"Oh, like that matters!" Nathan scoffed. "This isn't a competition over who got hurt the most! You can't compare what happened to me with your own shit!"

"Yeah, I know but..." Pickles brought his fingernails to his mouth and bit down on them anxiously. "Oo-kay," he said. "Well, first of all I know how some of that stuff yer dad did to you feels, dood. My brother used to do some'a dat shit to me. He used to hold me down an' burn me with cigarettes too. In fact, the first time he did it, my dad encouraged him."

"Ohhh." Nathan said, grimacing. "So Seth and your dad are, like, fucking sadists too then, huh?"

"Well, Seth is fer sure." Pickles replied. "My dad, I think, just hated me. But yeah, I was seven years old and I remember Seth was jumpin around an' rough housin all over the place an' my mahm told him to be careful around my dad while he was smokin', an' Seth asked why. Then my mahm said 'because cigarette burns really really hurt.' Then Seth asked 'How bad?' and my dad started laughin cuz he was so drunk, and he handed my brother his cigarette and said 'Here. Put it out on yer little brother and see.' So Seth, with this huge smile on his face, walked right up ta' me and pushed me up against the wall an' sssssst! Put the cigarette right out on my neck."

"Ugh!" Nathan shook his head in disgust.

"Yep," Pickles nodded, staring straight ahead. "And they started laughin. Both of them were laughin their asses off at me. And my mahm just said 'Oh my gahd! You guys are crazy!' and walked outta the room. She didn't even care. And of course, I was _bawlin'_. I mean, just screamin' my fuckin head off, an' then I gaht grounded by my dad fer cryin' because it was supposed ta' be funny, and I ruined the joke."

"Fuckin shit, man! I'll bet your dad and my dad would have gotten along great back then." Nathan said.

"Yeah, maybe." Pickles sighed. "After that, Seth burned me every time he gaht ahold of a cigarette. He used ta fuck up my fingernails too. I mean, he never plucked em out wit' pliers or anything, but he would like, grab em and bend em back until they peeled away from my flesh and bled."

"God that hurts so bad, doesn't it?" Tears began to well up in Nathan's eyes again as he gripped and rubbed at his own fingernails.

"Dood, it fuckin kills!" Pickles said. "An' then...fuck I don't even know how ta say this. I mean, it ain't as bad as what yer dad did to you, but it's still pretty fucked up."

"It's ok, Pickles." Nathan reassured him, with a friendly hand to his shoulder. "I mean, if anybody is gonna understand, it's me."

Pickles sighed. "When I was 9 years old, Seth started molestin' me."

"Aww shit..." Nathan put his head down.

"I mean, he didn't injure or hurt my dick like yer dad did to you. But still, ya know?"

Nathan just kept his head down with eyes closed and didn't say anything, so Pickles continued. "In fact, I think that's why I agreed ta go along wit' it at 'da time. Cuz I was just like 'Well, this is weird, but at least he's naht hurtin' me. I mean, usually my stoopid brother was beatin' me up or burnin me or doin' some shit to me that was really painful. But 'dis time he was, ya know, suckin me off. And I didn't know why he was doin' it, but it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. And when I had an orgasm I thought 'Oo-kay. I dunno what this is, but it's better than gettin' cigarettes put out on me.' And I was just 9 years old, I didn't know anything about sex. So I let him keep doin' it. And eventually he made me do it back to him, an' I didn't want to, but I agreed just so he wouldn't beat the shit outta me, cuz I knew he would if I said no. And I just remember thinkin' 'If I keep doin this stuff wit' him, maybe he'll stahp beating me up altogether, but of course 'dat never happened. The second he got a girlfriend, he stahpped needin ta' use me fer any o' dat stuff. And it was right back to the same old shit."

Nathan had buried his face in his hands again. Pickles put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Nat'n, you oo-kay?" he asked quietly.

"No," Nathan wept. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Pickles! I'm so sorry! Oh god, why didn't you tell me?! I would have never made you forgive your sick fuck brother to get back in the band unless you were really ready! And oh my god! His wedding! That whole fucking time we were all making you hang out with him, and laughing at you! God, we acted like such assholes! But the way you always talked about him before, you made it sound like it was just regular sibling rivalry between you! Like you guys were equally to blame! I didn't know it was so one sided! I didn't know he abused you like that!"

"Nah, it's fine." Pickles hugged him. "I made it sound dat way because that's what I wanted everyone ta' think. I hate lookin' weak too, ya know? The whole humiliation thing, I totally get that. We're so alike, you an' me. I only feel like I can tell you about all dis now after hearin' ya open up ta' me about everything _you_ went through."

"Still," Nathan cried, wiping away tears. "I should have thought about it more. I should have thought that maybe, just maybe, something else might have been going on. I mean, me of all people!"

"Well," Pickles began to feel tears well up behind his own eyes too. He figured as long as Nathan was crying and baring his soul, he might as well just let them come. They fell from his eyes and onto the blanket to join Nathan's. "I'm sorry fer bein' so pushy with you about patchin' things up wit' yer dad fer that whole Explosion Sauce thing. I wouldn't have done 'dat either if I had known about all da shit he put you through."

"It's ok," Nathan sighed. "It was a good idea at the time, I'll give you that."

"There, see?" Pickles said, sniffling and wiping his tears away. "We're even." He leaned in for another hug and Nathan gripped him tight. Pickles wrapped his arms around Nathan's back, and without quite realizing it, began running his fingernails lightly up and down Nathan's spine. Nathan shivered at Pickles' touch but didn't pull away, and that's when Pickles realized what he was doing to the singer. He also realized that the two of them were both sitting on his bed in their underwear with their arms wrapped tightly around each other's half naked bodies...and their faces were buried in each others necks. Pickles' also realized that oddly enough, it wasn't bothering him. He couldn't really put his finger on why. He wasn't drunk or high that night, and neither was Nathan. For some reason he just felt more comfortable around Nathan, more relaxed, more intimate than ever before. He didn't mind being so close to his friend. Feeling the warmth of Nathan's body pressed up against his oddly enough didn't feel awkward, it actually felt _good_. Really opening up to Nathan and allowing Nathan to open up to him seemed to have broken down any barriers that used to be there before. The closeness was strangely soothing. Pickles realized he didn't even care how "gay" it was, he wasn't even sure he ever actually knew what that was supposed to mean. He felt like he could share absolutely anything with his friend now. There were no walls anymore. He rubbed his fingertips into Nathan's back, lightly massaging the tense muscles around his spine, hoping it might help him to feel better. Nathan moaned softly and embraced Pickles even tighter. Too tight. The little redhead gasped and struggled a bit. Maybe he didn't mind being close to Nathan and holding him, but he certainly minded not being able to breath.

"Aack! Nat'n!" Pickles coughed. "Let go."

"Mmm...what did you say, Pickles?" Nathan mumbled into Pickles' neck.

"I said let go o' me, dood!" Pickles laughed, pushing gently against Nathan's chest.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nathan asked quietly, lifting his head.

"Because, I can't breath, ya dildo!" Pickles giggled and brought his hands to Nathan's bare armpits, tickling them with his fingertips. Nathan shrieked and pulled his arms away immediately.

"Haha! Fuck!" Nathan laughed, crossing his hands over his chest to protect himself. "Pickles, you ass!"

"Oh, I'm an ass, am I?" Pickles poked Nathan in his belly.

"Aaaigh!" Nathan giggled and tried knocking Pickles' hand away.

"Why! Because I don't like it when I can't fuckin breath, dood?!" He poked Nathan again.

"Ha! Pickles, no!" Nathan squealed.

"Let's see how you like it 'den, ya prick! I'll show you how it feels not ta' breath!" Pickles pounced right on top of Nathan and held him down with his knees to the singer's elbows, pinning his arms above his head. Then he raked his fingers into Nathan's bare flesh.

"Haha! No! Pickles STOP! OH MY GOD!" Nathan screamed, writhing and twisting against Pickles' squirming fingers. Though Nathan was stronger than Pickles, and under normal circumstances, could outmatch the little drummer, he was rendered almost completely indisposed and helpless whenever somebody tickled him. Tickling always caused him to flip out and completely lose control of his body. All the years and years of horrific abuse at the hands of his father had lead him to develop a fairly high tolerance for pain, but tickling was one thing he couldn't stand. It was a huge and embarrassing weakness of his that never failed to leave him completely disarmed. Pickles had discovered it ages ago and had enjoyed using it against him ever since. Mostly, Pickles was thrilled just to discover that there was another person out there who was even more ticklish than he was. And he found himself enjoying it more than ever now as he let his wiggling fingertips fly up and down Nathan's sides, ribs, armpits and belly. Nathan howled with laughter and cursed at Pickles in between his uncontrollable cackling.

"HAHAHAAAA PICKLES! YOU ASSHOLE! STOP IT! I HATE YOU! HAHA I SWEAR TO GOD AS SOON AS YOU STOP TICKLING ME, YOU'RE DEAD, SHITHEAD! HAHAHA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Heheh! Oh yeah? _If_ I stahp, you mean! Naht so tough now, are ya?" Pickles chuckled. He straightened his skinny fingers out and lightly kneaded the tips and nails in circular motions all over the sensitive hollows of Nathan's armpits.

"HAHAHAAAFUUUUUUCK!" Nathan screamed and kicked for a good three minutes before a carelessly wielded knee flew up and whacked Pickles in the back. Pickles shrieked and fell to the side. The blow to his back wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to knock him off his perch. Pickles flopped down on the mattress and lay flat on his back.

"Oh shit!" Nathan exclaimed breathlessly, and leaned over his drummer. "Fuck, sorry Pickles! Are you ok?" He asked, heaving in and out as he gasped for air.

"Yeah," Pickles looked up at Nathan and smiled. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" Nathan asked again, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, dood." Pickles said. "I'm good. It didn't hurt."

"Ok," Nathan said. "As long as you're sure you're alright..."

"Yes, Nate!" Pickles laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Good!" Nathan shouted and quickly mounted Pickles in the same fashion Pickles had done to him, locking the drummer's slender arms under his knees in the same position. "Then it's fucking payback time!" Nathan's fingers wriggled mercilessly all over Pickles' bare skin and the little redhead screamed almost as loud as Nathan had. The singer let his fingertips retrace every cruel path the drummer's had taken on his body. Pickles howled and writhed as Nathan repeated all the same moves in a calculated eye-for-an-eye manoeuvre. He knew his drummer shared a lot of the same weak spots he did, and he was going to exploit that now. He let his black painted fingernails scratch light but agonizing patterns into Pickles' bare armpits and all over the sides of his ribs and stomach. Pickles kicked and stomped his left foot against the mattress and screamed "STAHP! I'M SAHRRY! UNCLE! UUUNCLE!" between his peels of helpless laughter. When that didn't work, he turned his head and strained desperately towards Nathan's knee until he reached it with his teeth, then began to nibble at his kneecap. Nathan squealed and jumped back and Pickles was freed instantly. Nathan may have been stronger than Pickles, but he was more ticklish too, which about equalled them both out against each other during their tickle fights. All Pickles had to do to get the upper hand was lightly graze Nathan's armpits or sides or anywhere else on him he could reach and Nathan would immediately shriek and pull away, releasing his grip on Pickles and leaving himself open to being attacked. They continued their ticklish assault on each other, shrieking and howling and screaming with laughter until they were both too exhausted to continue. They both lay flat on their backs next to each other, wiping tears away and giggling madly like two little boys high on too much sugar.

"Heheheh! You crazy motherfucker! Hehe!" Pickles chortled.

"You started it! Mr. Busy Fingers!" Nathan laughed.

Pickles hiccupped quietly with laughter, but then stopped when he felt something move inside the palm of his hand. He looked down and realized his fingers were wrapped around Nathan's. He shrugged and kept them in his grip. Nathan looked down too and also stopped laughing, realizing the same thing, but he didn't pull away. Instead they just looked at each other and their expressions got more serious.

"Pickles," Nathan said quietly. "I don't know what to do. I feel bad, cutting my parents off from my kids. But I just feel like I don't have a choice."

"I know what you mean." Pickles sighed. "I don't really want my parents goin' anywhere near my kids if I ever have any either. And I definitely don't want my stoopid brother around 'em. I mean, I know it's important fer kids to have stuff like grandparents and uncles and aunts in their lives an' shit, but Gahd! Just...no! I can't! Naht _my_ horrible family!"

"Yeah, exactly." Nathan groaned. "It kinda sucks dick. But what can you do?"

"Besides, I don't need 'dose assholes! I gaht you guys! And Charles, dood. He'll be a way better grandpa figure than my fucked up dad! You all would make a way better extended family to my fuckin offspring than any o' those heartless pricks. Even Murderface!"

"Really?" Nathan smiled.

"Dood, of course!" Pickles said.

"So I guess I'd have to be, like, their uncle or something?"

"Damn right, you do!" Pickles squeezed Nathan's hand. "You don't have a choice in the matter, motherfucker!"

Nathan shifted a little when he felt Pickles tighten his grip on his fingers. "Would you be, like, well...I guess you're not really old enough to be my kid's grandfather, but you could be like, that other kind of father...dammit, what's it called again? They made a movie with the name for it as like, the name."

"A godfather?" Pickles asked.

"Yeah. That."

"Fuck yeah, dood!" Pickles grinned. "You better fucking ask me that!"

"But you gotta do all the stuff they would miss out on not knowing my parents. Like buying them presents, and taking them to Toys R Us after I told them no, and getting them candy at..."

"Yeah yeah, I gaht it dude," Pickles waved his free hand at Nathan. "I prahmise I'll be such a good godfather, yer kids'll love me more than you an' Abigail! Until they're 18 an' old enough ta' realize everything you've done fer em."

Nathan giggled. "Well that's the way it should be, I guess."

"Yep," Pickles agreed. "Nuthin' in our shitty childhoods was the way it shoulda been, but at least we can try ta make our kids' childhoods right."

Nathan spread his fingers apart and allowed them to intertwine with Pickles' fingers. Pickles looked down and bit his lip, not quite sure where this could be going, but not willing to stop it either.

"There is one thing I'm really scared of, like more than anything else." Nathan said seriously, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, what's dat?" Pickles turned his head towards Nathan.

"I'm worried that someday, somehow, I could end up being like him."

"Like who, yer dad?!" Pickles scoffed.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "I mean, I would never want to be, but I just feel like cuz I'm his son, maybe it's in my blood, you know? Maybe I'll end up being a fucked up child abuser too. It scares the hell outta me, Pickles."

"Pfffffffffffft! No way!" Pickles smacked his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Nat'n, yer nuthin' like that asshole! There's no way you will _ever_ be like him! You know why, dood? Because you hate dat side o' him too much! Trust me, you will never let yerself get like dat. You'd kill yerself first. Just...I mean, don't kill yerself. Get help before you do that, but you know what I mean, right? Yer dad did that to you because he _loved_ doin' it. But _you_...really, could you _ever love_ doin' that shit to yer own kid?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "Hell no! Never! I mean, fuck! My dad did things to me most people wouldn't even do to their worst enemies! I don't know what the fuck was wrong with him!"

"Well, there ya go. See?" Pickles lifted himself up and leaned over Nathan's face, smiling reassuringly. "You'll be fine, dood." He bent down and gave Nathan a friendly peck on the forehead. Nathan wrinkled his brow a tiny bit, a hint of confusion on his face, but he didn't protest either. "You'll be totally fine." Pickles kissed him on his forehead again and Nathan relaxed a little bit more, realizing he was grateful for the affectionate gesture. Pickles pulled back and paused for a second, looking intently at his friend, then hesitantly kissed him on the cheek right by his ear and Nathan closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Pickles gently placed his fingertips under Nathan's chin and kissed his jawline, and the singer sighed. Pickles felt Nathan's hips shift just a tiny bit on the bed. Nathan opened his beautiful emerald green eyes and Pickles gazed deep into them. Nathan blinked twice, still looking slightly confused, bewildered by all that was happening, but he didn't take his eyes away from Pickles'. And then the drummer, without even quite realizing or thinking about what he was doing, moved in and kissed Nathan right on the lips. Nathan moaned with just as much surprise as he did pleasure, but he accepted the kiss and, after just a few seconds of hesitation, gave back. Pickles was pretty much beyond thought or reasoning at this moment. He didn't have the slightest idea why the fuck he was doing what he was doing, nor did he really care. All that stuck in his mind was that he wanted so much to heal Nathan, to kiss and comfort and caress all his pain away. He couldn't explain it, but at this point, after everything they'd been through with each other all these years, and everything they'd just shared with each other now, and how utterly and completely close and intimate he felt with his friend, it seemed like the only natural thing left for him to do. He realized at this very moment that he had never felt as close to anyone before in his entire life as he did to Nathan now. Nobody in his family, none of his other friends, not even Charles or Abigail or any of the other guys in the band, and certainly none of the no-account groupies or floozies that had drifted in and out of his life backstage or in his room at night during yet another meaningless drunken stupour. Through it all, it had always been Nathan with whom he'd shared the deepest, rawest, strongest emotional connection to another human being he'd ever felt. And there was nothing wrong with that, he realized. Nothing at all. Despite the few hardships and differences they'd had in the past, things were wonderful. _Nathan_ was wonderful. He could relate to Nathan more than anyone else in the world. They could understand each other's pain. They could understand each other. All the fame and the fans, the press and the critics, his estranged family on the outside, Mordhaus, the rest of the band, and even the surroundings of his own bedroom began to fade away around him as he allowed himself to continue to kiss Nathan, until just he and Nathan were the only two people who existed in his world. From there he let nature take the steering wheel and it wasn't long before he completely lost even himself in the kiss with his best friend. He began to kiss Nathan hungrily, passionately, feverishly, groping him all over his body and moaning into his mouth. In a short time, Nathan lost himself in the kiss too, and he moaned, sighed, and groped back.

The two gorgeous musicians lay in bed together on top of the sheets gyrating and writhing rhythmically against each other's half naked bodies, hands gliding up and down and all over every inch of each other's skin, their mouths locked together. Perhaps it was the fact that for now they were really still just kissing that allowed for the both of them to be ok with what they were doing, and allowed for them to become so carried away. But as several more hot minutes went by, Pickles found himself with a wicked craving to go even further. He took a chance, inhaled deeply, and slipped his tongue into Nathan's mouth, and to his delight the singer moaned and accepted it. Pickles was lying on top of him now, using his hands to spread Nathan's thighs apart and grind into him. Nathan raised his hips and bucked up against Pickles. Suddenly, Pickles broke the kiss and lowered his lips to Nathan's throat, kissing him up and down from chin to neck to collarbone. Nathan groaned and bit his bottom lip. His sweet cries of pleasure grew louder as Pickles' fingertips glided across his chest, gently drawing light patterns all over his firm toned pecs, until they very slowly found their way to his sensitive pink nipples. Pickles sighed. This person in bed with him was a man, yes, and he knew how far things were getting, but he really _really_ didn't want to stop. He gently tweaked and teased the little buttons of sensitive flesh with his fingertips and thumbs and Nathan threw his head back and moaned passionately. Pickles exhaled deeply and his eyes widened just a little bit as he felt his own boner twitch and pulse in his briefs. He was slightly taken aback by how aroused he was getting, how far he was letting himself go, and how far Nathan was letting him go! But weirdly, he still found himself feeling fine with it. Different, and out of his element maybe, but fine. Better than fine, actually. They had only really just begun and already this was the most enjoyable and meaningful experience Pickles had ever shared in bed with anyone. The realization released Pickles completely, turned him over once and for all to the pleasure he knew he wanted to give his friend, and any of the small but nagging intrusive thoughts of "why" and "wait" that may have been left over vanished completely from his mind. He now felt only a rapidly growing, heated, intense desire for the beautiful singer lying beneath him, writhing with pleasure and experiencing many similar thoughts and feelings to Pickles in his own head. He wanted Nathan very much, yes he did. Every single part of him. As Pickles continued to finger and tease away at Nathan's stiffening nipples, he couldn't help but notice the scars that lay across them both. Those poor sensitive little buds of flesh still bore evidence of the unbelievable abuse Nathan had suffered as a child. The scars weren't big or hideous or even very noticeable at first glance, but close up, you could see them. They usually showed up as two very thin pale purplish lines that cut clear across the light pink circles of Nathan's areoles and right through the raised tips of flesh in the very centres of the nipples. Now the scars bloomed with a bit of blood beneath the skin and blushed a temporary shade of dark rose as Nathan's nipples stood erect. Those scars had always lent some extra sensitivity to these erogenous zones of his due to the cuts being so deep that they never quite completely healed. Every once in a while the extra sensitivity would get to be too much and hurt Nathan, but right now it felt so good. Pickles' heart broke a bit when he saw the scars and his eyes began to well up with tears for the little boy who had to suffer so many years of unyielding pain at the hands of his own father, the very man who was supposed to love and protect him. He lowered his lips to Nathan's chest and kissed him tenderly on his scarred nipples. Nathan gasped and moaned loudly, twining his fingers in Pickles' hair and grabbing handfuls of his dreadlocks. Pickles gazed up at Nathan and flicked his tongue up and down and across one of the hardened pink morsels of flesh. Nathan squealed and giggled and flinched beneath Pickles' tongue.

"What?" The drummer chuckled. "Am I tickling you again?"

"Yes!" Nathan laughed.

"Sahrry." Pickles grinned and slowly kissed his way across Nathan's chest to suck his other nipple up gently into his mouth.

"Uuuuuunf! Aaaaah god!" Nathan exclaimed, sighing and gasping with every breath. Without taking his mouth away, Pickles reached down, caressing and cherishing the muscles of Nathan's smooth toned belly on the way, and ran his fingertips back and forth over the waistband of Nathan's boxers before reaching underneath and sliding his hand inside. Nathan cried out and arched his back as he felt Pickles hand wrap around his rock hard cock. Pickles moaned with him as he began to fondle and stroke the singer off.

"Uuuuuunngh! Ooooh Pickles! Yeah!" Nathan shouted. His hips bucked as he attempted to thrust into the palm of Pickles' hand. "Ohhhh that feels so good! Nnnngghh uuuunghh...!"

Pickles' smiled up at Nathan and gave his nipple one last little teasing lick. "Oh, you ain't seen nuttin' yet, doll," he purred. He wanted to make Nathan feel even better now, the best he ever felt in his life. Slowly, lovingly, he kissed his way down Nathan's body, enjoying every inch of his tender but firm flesh, and savouring every moan, gasp, and sigh he elicited with each kiss, each flick of his tongue against Nathan's smooth skin. He paused for a moment while kissing all over Nathan's stomach and dipped his tongue gently into the singer's belly-button. Nathan squealed and giggled from the ticklishness of it, but this time Pickles didn't stop or apologize. He continued to flick his tongue up down and inside Nathan's navel until he finally felt like showing mercy. Eventually he made his way lower, until his lips were tracing the waistband of Nathan's black boxers. The poor frontman was going insane with lust now, heaving and gasping and sweating, his hard-on was practically bursting through the cloth of his underwear. Pickles got his head between Nathan's thighs and brought his mouth to the throbbing bulge in Nathan's boxers, then slid his lips slowly up and down against it, kissing and grazing his hard-on through the cloth. Nathan threw his head back, whining and keening.

"Oohhhh god!...Please Pickles?!...I can't...I can't fucking take it anymore! Oh please god!..." Nathan raised his arms and gripped frantically at the headboard of Pickles' bed.

"Heh. Oh yeah?" Pickles chuckled and bit into the waistband of Nathan's underwear. Nathan sucked in air through his teeth and shuddered as Pickles slid the black boxers down his legs with his mouth and tossed them on the floor. "Well now I'm _really_ gonna make ya go crazy, dood." He used his hands to spread Nathan's legs open as wide as they would go and slid his lips and tongue slowly up and down the vocalist's creamy white inner thighs, his mouth straying just a few mere inches away from his hard swollen cock.

"Unnnnghhh! Pickles, please god! I'm fucking dying!" Nathan keened. But Pickles refused to give in. Not yet. He let his tongue drag slowly all around Nathan's cock, across his lower belly, all along the length of the thin subtle treasure trail that grew from his belly button to his groin, his tidy thicket of shiny black pubic hair, up and down the entire length of his perineum, and even flicking and teasing his balls, before he finally bestowed mercy on the poor singer. At long last, Pickles grabbed Nathan's cock by the shaft and kissed the tip passionately. Nathan cried out loudly and gripped a handful of Pickles' dreads. The little redhead made eye contact with Nathan and smiled, then flicked his tongue all over the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it like an ice cream cone.

"Oooooooh Pickles yessss! Yeah! Right there! Oooooooh! Ooooooooooh!" Nathan moaned, staring down at his drummer and watching his mouth work him over. His hips swayed and bucked at the motions of Pickle's wiggling tongue.

"Ooooh yeah. You like 'dat, baby?" Pickles cooed seductively at Nathan, gazing deep into his eyes. "Does that feel good?"

Nathan raked his fingers through his own hair and groaned his reply loudly, his breath sobbed in and out. "Uuuuuuunghhh! Uh-huh! Yeah! Ohhhhhhhh god!"

Pickles reached beneath Nathan's gyrating hips and grabbed a handful of his arse. He moaned along with the vocalist as he took his time just licking and enjoying the taste of his sex. He simply loved everything about Nathan's cock. Its generous size, its soft pink colour, its perfect shape and texture, and especially the way it felt in his mouth. The rosy head was supple and moist and almost seemed to melt against his tongue. Pickles was delighted to find that Nathan wasn't circumcised. He knew that meant his friend was _extra_ sensitive on the head of his gorgeous cock, and the drummer planned to take full advantage of that. As he continued to tease and tickle the tip of Nathan's member with his tongue, he began to feel a very thin raised ridge of flesh going right down the centre of it. More scar tissue, Pickles realized. This was where his father had cut him. Pickles again felt his heart sink in his chest. He kissed Nathan's cock tenderly all along the sensitive scar, hoping to heal some of that old pain. Nathan gasped and panted his approval. Then Pickles found the little slit of Nathan's urethra and flicked his tongue over it sensually, before poking the tip of his tongue inside. Nathan threw his head back and moaned loudly. Pickles sighed with desire and looked up at him.

"That's right, Nathan." He thought to himself as he gazed at the look of pure bliss on his friend's beautiful face. "Just let yourself go, baby. Anybody that could hurt you before is a part of the past. It's just you and me here now. I'll be so so good to you. Every single inch of you. You'll only feel pleasure with me."

Nathan's moans grew even louder and he shuddered with every breath, almost as though he could hear Pickles' thoughts. Pickles hoped at that moment that he could. The singer's body writhed and twisted involuntarily. His heart pounded. Pickles' tongue felt so _so_ unbelievably good. Nathan understood very well by now that his drummer wasn't kidding when he told him he was going to really make him go crazy. Everything Pickles did to him was scorchingly passionate and sensual, yet methodical, calculated, and agonizingly slow. He wanted Nathan's orgasm to be a wicked harsh intense one, and in order to do that he would need to draw out this blowjob for as long as possible, keeping Nathan teetering right on the very edge the whole time before he finally made him come. A task he was more than willing to take on. He gradually began going back and forth between licking the head of Nathan's cock up and down, side to side and in circles, and sucking on it gently. A soft touch on the hypersensitive head of that uncut member was more than enough. Nathan's teeth were clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, as he shrieked and whined and mewed his desperation. Pickles really knew how to make him suffer, not with pain, but with _pleasure_. Unimaginable pleasure that peaked and peaked and built with seemingly no end or release in sight. Nathan wondered how the hell long it could possibly continue on like this before his private parts just exploded into a million pieces or his mind snapped. Pickles was driving him almost to the point of tears. Nathan truly thought he would lose his mind as Pickles used a soft flat tongue to lick and lap the head of his cock over and over again just like a puppy-dog. Then Pickles' tongue found the sweet spot of Nathan's frenulum and flicked him there for a while, sending electric shock-like sensations of pleasure through the vocalist's loins and then all over his body, causing his hips to jerk and forcing short helpless screams from his throat. When Pickles began to stroke and lick and nibble the shaft of Nathan's cock up and down, the singer was almost sure he was going to faint. He grew even dizzier and more delirious as Pickles repeatedly dragged a slow flat tongue all the way up and down the sensitive underside of his cock, base to tip. But then finally, after nearly an entire mind-boggling hour of this long drawn out torture, Pickles showed mercy and took Nathan all the way into his mouth and pushed the head of his cock to the back of his throat, allowing all the muscles back there to squeeze and milk the sensitive tip rhythmically as he swallowed while his tongue and lips rasped and pulled and sucked hungrily at the length of the vocalist's shaft. Nathan grabbed and clawed at the headboard of the bed with one hand and wrung Pickles' bright red hair with the other and just screamed.

"UUUUUUUUUNGHHHH PICKLES FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He howled, arching his back and wrapping a leg around the drummer's shoulders. His hips bucked violently against Pickle's face, fucking his throat. Pickles grabbed ahold of Nathan's hips and forced them back down on the bed. As much as he loved Nathan's reaction, he was the one in control here, and he was determined to remain totally in control. He compensated Nathan for the loss of his ability to thrust by sucking him a little harder and faster, face buried deep in his crotch, and Nathan began to feel the fierce pulsing tickle of a mind blowing orgasm coming on.

"OHHHH FUCK!" Nathan screamed. "THAT FEELS SO GOOD, PICKLES! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! I'M GONNA COME! UUNNNNGH NNNNNNNNGH!..."

Pickles gazed lovingly up at his gorgeous friend and moaned around his cock. And then, with a series of deafening howls, Nathan came. The maddening sensation of Pickles' moaning and humming vibrating his cock coupled with the continued sucking pushed Nathan so far over the edge he almost passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. His body spasmed and convulsed. He clawed hard at the headboard of the bed with one hand, and pressed down and locked Pickles' head deep between his legs with the other. His voice wailed and bellowed out helplessly as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt consumed him. Pickles, too, moaned louder and smiled around Nathan's cock as he tasted his cum gushing in his mouth. The flavour was mildly sweet and creamy, only slightly salty, and not at all bitter. Nothing whatsoever like the acrid bitter intensely salty flavour of Seth that he remembered from the coerced oral sex he was forced to preform for him during childhood. Nathan tasted _lovely_. "Mmmmmmmm..." Pickles exclaimed, eating every drop of Nathan's cum enthusiastically, swallowing hungrily, pleasantly surprised by the taste of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHGOD! I'M COMING! FUCK, PICKLES, I'M COMING! FUCKFUCKUUUUUUGHH UUUUUUUUUUUNGH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGH!..." Nathan's uncontrollable screams were so loud, Pickles was sure everybody in Mordhaus could hear them. Everybody could hear Nathan's unmistakable metal growl of a voice screaming his name and attributing his earth shattering orgasm to the drummer's efforts. They would all certainly know about the two of them after this, but he truly wasn't bothered by all that. He was way past the point of caring. He and Nathan were the only two people who mattered in his world right now. Pickles' persistent mouth continued to devour the cock of his shrieking gasping friend, his lips completely buried in that sweet patch of soft wavy black pubic hair as he sucked Nathan deeply and passionately, milking and drawing out his orgasm for every last minute it was worth until the vocalist just couldn't come anymore. He gave Pickles one last laboured breathless shriek before the arch in his back straightened back out with a snap and he collapsed flat on the bed, heaving, trembling, and exhausted. Nathan began to grimace, squeal weakly, and pull away from Pickles' sucking mouth, his poor over-sensitized cock unable to stand anymore. Pickles chuckled and let his lips, wet and slick with his own saliva and a bit of residue from Nathan's cum, slide slowly off the vocalist's softening dick. Smiling devilishly up at Nathan from between his shaking thighs, Pickles grabbed a handful of bed sheets and wiped his mouth like a pirate as the singer stared down at him dreamy eyed, gasping and panting for air.

"Mmmmmm, you taste so good." Pickles said, licking his lips, causing Nathan to moan passionately in response. Pickles slowly kissed his way back up Nathan's trembling body, licking belly-button and nipples on the way up, until he reached his mouth and shoved his tongue down the singer's throat. Nathan grabbed the back of the drummer's head and sucked at his tongue ravenously.

"Woooooooow," Pickles purred softly when he finally broke the kiss. "Dood I've never seen anybody come dat hard in my entire life! Not even in porn!"

"I've never come that hard before!" Nathan said, still panting. "Holy fucking shit!"

"Really?" Pickles asked, stroking Nathan's hair behind his ear.

"Yes!" Nathan giggled. "Oh my god! And I thought the _first _orgasm I ever had was scary! I actually thought I was gonna die _this time_!"

"Well, I gahtta admit, that's what I was goin for. But still, fuck! I didn't think it'd be _that_ fuckin insane! Fuck dood!" Pickles smiled down at the singer lying underneath him. "Yer incredible, you know that?"

"_Me_?!" Nathan laughed. "What the fuck did _I _do?! _You_ were amazing! Seriously! I can't even believe you! I mean, have you sucked dick before or something?!" Suddenly Nathan grimaced with embarrassment and his face turned pink, remembering what Pickles had told him earlier about Seth molesting him. He realized what he said could have come across as incredibly careless and insensitive. But Pickles saw the look on Nathan's face and understood he didn't mean it. He kissed Nathan on the lips, not allowing him any more time to feel bad.

"Actually, dood, I just did to you what I like havin' done to me." Pickles said. "Figured since, ya know, ya gaht the same equipment as me an' everything, it'd be a more or less foolproof way ta go at ya. Shit, we even got the same tips on our junk!"

"Same what?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our dick heads, dood. I ain't circumcised either!"

"You're not?" Nathan lifted himself up by his elbows a bit to take a peak as Pickles lifted the waistband of his briefs.

"Nah, dood. See? My parents had Seth circumcised cuz they thought it was a good thing, but they didn't give a shit about me. Heh. His loss though. All _our_ nerve endings are still intact, right Nate? We can feel every single individual tastebud slidin' against our cocks when _we_ get some head."

"Haha. Yeah, being uncut has a lotta advantages." Nathan said. He bit his lip as he stared down at Pickles' cock, still rock hard and looking strangely inviting beneath its patch of fiery red pubic hair. He moaned softly in his throat, feeling a little twitch deep within his loins. Before today, he never thought he would find himself wanting to suck another man off in a million years, but he couldn't deny wanting to return the favour to his drummer now. He wanted to badly.

"So Pickles...um, all that stuff you did to me is stuff that _you_ like, right? That's your secret?" Nathan asked, playing with one of Pickles' dreads.

"Yep, that's it." Pickles nodded.

"Ok," Nathan grabbed Pickles by the waist and in one swift motion, shifted positions so he was lying on top of the drummer now.

"Whoa." Pickles giggled and stared up at Nathan wide eyed.

"That's what I'm gonna do to you then." Nathan said with a grin and lowered his face to Pickles' neck.

"Ooooooh, can't wait." Pickles cooed, wrapping his arms around Nathan's back. Nathan gave Pickles' a few soft slow kisses on his throat, then sucked in a small mouthful of the freckled flesh.

"Awww Nat'n!" Pickles moaned. "Awwww yeeeeah." He bit his bottom lip and bucked his hips up against Nathan's crotch. "Bite me." He whispered to the vocalist.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"Bite me, Nate. Sink yer teeth into my fuckin neck." Pickles said louder.

"Are you sure?" Nathan looked seriously into Pickles' bright green eyes.

"Yeah," Pickles sighed. "I want ya to leave a mark."

Nathan nodded, then brought his teeth down on Pickles' neck. At first he just nibbled to tease the little redhead, before clamping down tight on the flesh, letting his teeth dig into Pickles' skin.

"Aaaaaaangh!" Pickles gripped Nathan's head and shouted with a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Yeah, that's it! Just like dat! Chew me up _real_ _good!_ Ohhh ohhhhh!"

Nathan moaned along with Pickles as he nipped and sucked hard at his neck. Soon Pickles' skin began to feel hot and taste salty against Nathan's tongue, and the singer lifted his head to find a deep purplish red welt blooming from the flesh of Pickles' throat.

Nathan chuckled. "Well, you'll be wearing that mark for a while, I guess."

"Mmmmmm when it fades, you'll have ta gimme another one." Pickles purred and stretched like a cat, presenting his smooth lightly speckled chest to Nathan. The singer gladly took the hint and lowered his face to kiss Pickles on his pale pink nipples.

"Oooooohhh Nat'n!" Pickles threw his head back and groaned. Nathan took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it, using his fingers to twist and tweak the other one.

"Aaaaaawwww! Fuck yes!" Pickles exclaimed. He wrapped his hands around Nathan's waist and ground his crotch into one of his thighs. His hard on was throbbing in his briefs and he was growing more and more anxious for release. Nathan slid his hands down Pickles' body to his hips and held them still.

"Nuh-uh. No cheating." He said.

"Uunf! What, dood?" Pickles asked. Nathan ignored his question and let his lips trail down to Pickles' teeny tiny little potbelly. The very slight pudginess of the small drummer's midsection was absolutely adorable. Nathan ran his hands and mouth all over the soft skin of Pickles' abdomen, letting his kisses linger maddeningly just above the elastic band of the redhead's little white briefs. He was determined to punish Pickles for torturing him earlier, and it certainly seemed to be working. In just seconds he had Pickles whining and keening and begging too. His toes curled and his body writhed with each slow torrid kiss. Nathan hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Pickles' briefs and began to pull them down slowly, but then stopped at just an inch past his pubic line. The singer bit his lip then smirked up at Pickles and let his fingertips play in a few of the bright red curls peaking out from his underwear.

"Awww, Nat'n! Fuck! Please...please just suck me now! I need ta' come so bad!" Pickles whined as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Ha! You're kidding, right?" Nathan scoffed. "After everything you just put me through?! You don't get to come until I think you've had enough payback time, douchebag! It's you're turn to suffer now!"

Pickles whimpered helplessly in protest. Nathan just flashed him a grin and slipped down between his spread thighs to trace light patterns of kisses all over the cottony material of Pickles' briefs. The feeling of those soft tickling touches on Pickles' cloth covered crotch elicited a series of pleading desperate moans from the drummer. Nathan smiled and pulled Pickles' underwear to the side, acting as if he was finally going to relent and let his mouth touch the bare yearning flesh, only to gently blow air onto his genitals instead.

"Nnnnnnnnnnghhhhhh fuuuuuuuuck! Gahddammit Nat'n!" Pickles keened.

Nathan giggled, then let Pickles' underwear snap back in place before moving further down to get a taste of those legs. Pickles had just the sweetest little legs, with smooth slender peaches and cream coloured thighs, the tops of them dusted with tiny cinnamon-brown freckles and a subtle natural rosy glow. Nathan got his head between them and let his tongue travel along those speckled beauties up and down, taking his sweet time to just appreciate them. He shivered at the feeling of the smooth skin brushing against his face and lips as he licked them all over, wishing he could actually eat every last freckle off those adorable thighs.

"Fuuuuuck Nat'n! Pleeeease! Yer killin' me, dood! Yer just fuckin killin me! Yer just tryin' ta be cruel now!" Pickles cried, biting into his own knuckles. Nathan laughed. Really this time he just wanted to savour the drummer's lovely legs, but maybe he was trying to be a little bit mean too. Whatever he did to Pickles to draw out the wait would serve him right anyways. With that thought, he let his tongue linger slowly along the tendons at the very tops of Pickles' inner thighs, his trimmed patch of pubic hair, the little hollows just along the insides of his hipbones, up and down below his navel, anywhere and everywhere but the one place Pickles wanted him most of all. Nathan took ample time enjoying the sounds of Pickles' voice whining, squealing, pleading and whimpering at the effects of his excruciating teasing, before finally conceding he'd suffered enough. With a low growl deep in his throat, he gripped the cloth of Pickles' briefs with both hands and ripped them clean in half at the crotch area of the garment. Pickles let out a short startled shriek, then smiled wide and bit his bottom lip. Nathan smiled back up at him and gave him a long slow lollipop lick from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, and Pickles moaned with pleasure. He grabbed Nathan's hair. Nathan chuckled and sucked teasingly at the head of Pickles' cock and swirled his tongue around it, gauging his friend's reactions and enjoying the sweet sounds of his groans and cries. When he brought his mouth to the drummer's balls and gave them a few little nibbles, he was rewarded with the most delicious sequence of short breathy screams and giggles from the adorable redhead squirming and writhing beneath him.

"Ooooooh fuck yessssss, Nat'n!" Pickles cooed, gazing down at him with his eyes half closed. His hips swayed and bucked and danced reflexively as he stroked the singer's hair with one hand and gripped at the corners of the pillow behind his head with the other. He was in heaven. Nathan let his tongue tip tease the slit of Pickles' dick, then used a flat tongue to give him slow long licks up and down the head, making his whole body shake and cringe as he squealed. He stroked the shaft as he licked and sucked the tip of Pickles' cock, driving him further and further insane. He was loving the response he was getting from his drummer, not to mention the taste, the view, the feeling of the smooth throbbing flesh in his mouth. Nathan slid his tongue up the underside of Pickles' shaft right along the vein that ran down the centre, and Pickles moaned so loud, his voice cracked. Nathan moaned back and grabbed ahold of Pickles' narrow hips with both hands to pull the drummer's crotch deep into his face, letting his cock slide all the way to the back of his throat, not stopping until his lips were buried in that thicket of bright red curls. Pickles screamed and gripped the back of Nathan's head tight. Nathan let his lips and tongue slide up and down Pickles' cock as he closed his eyes and sucked the entire length of his lovely friend passionately.

"OOOOOOOOH! OOOH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD! DON'T STAHP, NATE!" Pickles screamed, digging his heels into the bed. The speed at which his hips thrusted began to increase dramatically, fucking Nathan's throat vigorously and knocking him in the chin. So the singer did the same thing to Pickles that Pickles had done to him. He grabbed his hips and forced them down, leaving the little ginger completely at his mercy. Nathan was unsure he would be able to perform his next move as well as Pickles' did, his mind still reeling from the fact that his drummer had given him the best head he'd ever had in his fucking life, but he shrugged and figured what the hell. Pickles had done him way wayyyyy too good, so he had to at least try. He looked up into Pickles' beautiful bright green eyes and used the muscles in the very back of his throat to swallow, squeeze, and pull at the head of his cock. Pickles gasped and shrieked and threw his head back.

"AWWWWWWWW NAT'N FUCK YEAH! YEAH, JUST LIKE DAT, BABY! OHHHHHHHHHHH GAHD! KEEP GOIN'! UUUUUUNGH UUUUUUNGHHHH!..."

Nathan took that as a sign that he was doing it right. He increased the speed and pressure of his sucking just a little more and hummed around Pickles' cock, just like Pickles had done to him. Pickles' twisted his hand madly in Nathan's hair and howled.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK! HOLY SHIT, NATE! I'M GONNA COME! UUUUUNNNFFFFFF UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGHHH...!" And then he exploded. Pickles' electrifyingly intense orgasm made itself known with a cacophony of ear splitting screams followed immediately by a forceful gush of cum that Nathan gladly accepted and swallowed eagerly. The volume of the primal animalistic wails that came from Pickles' throat was almost as loud as Nathan's metal orgasmic screams were. He screeched and howled and bellowed as he clawed and tore at the bed sheets, the pillowcase, the headboard, anything around him that he could reach. Nathan's eyes grew wide and he smiled around Pickles cock as he held him down, thrilled with the reaction he was getting from him. He continued to suck until Pickles was totally spent, his energy zapped and licked away by that ridiculously powerful orgasm, his exhausted cock beginning to soften and retreat from the relentless stimulation. Pickles' lay flat on his back gasping loudly, trying to catch his breath. Nathan crawled slowly up Pickles' body, leaving a trail of soft tender kisses on the way to his mouth. Pickles let out a low throaty groan and smiled dreamy eyed, then joined his friend in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues intertwined. They just couldn't get enough of kissing each other. They lost track of time and the rest of the world when they kissed. They loved it so much they almost drowned in the feeling together. They could have gone on forever, but right now Nathan had other plans. His cock was hard again and nagging at him like crazy, and the feeling of Pickles' warm little body lying beneath him was just feeling too good for him to resist. He took Pickles' torn up pair of underwear in his hands and peeled them down his slender legs, then tossed them to the side.

"Pickles," Nathan whispered into his ear. "I want you."

Pickles pushed gently at his friend's shoulders and gazed up at him silently for a few seconds before speaking. "Good," he answered back with an eager nod. "Fuck the bejesus outta me!" He lifted his hips up and wrapped his pretty little thighs around Nathan's waist, and Nathan positioned his cock at Pickles' entrance eager to move right in, but suddenly Pickles stopped him.

"Hey, whoa! Wait a minute 'dere, lover boy," Pickles said, raising an eyebrow. "You can't just plow right into me with 'dat massive thing! What do ya think's back there, a jar o' playdough?"

Nathan just stared down at Pickles with a confused look on his face. "Sorry, I just...you said go ahead."

"Well yeah, but I'm dry back there, dood! You wouldn't want someone just rammin' their cock into you dry, would ya?" Pickles chuckled. Nathan grimaced a tiny bit and shook his head.

"You just gahtta get me ready first, dat's all, Nat'n. Lube me up a little bit an' all 'dat. Then you can go in."

"Oh shit," Nathan frowned. "I don't think I have any lube."

"Ehh, sure ya do." Pickles grinned and poked his tongue out through the side of his teeth suggestively. He winked at Nathan.

"I..." Nathan wrinkled his brow, a hint of discouragement flickered across his face. "You want me to...lick your...your...?"

"Aww c'mon, Nate, don't be like 'dat!" Pickles scoffed. "There's nuthin' wrong with my ass. I'm clean. I wash back there, I have good hygiene an' everything. I wouldn't even be suggesting it if I didn't. I wouldn't do that to ya, babe."

Nathan stared down at Pickles' hips and bit his lip nervously. "I just...wow. This is...really weird, dude. I don't know if I can do it. I never licked ass before."

"Me neither, but c'mon," Pickles gave him a mischievous little sideways nod. "It doesn't have ta be as weird as yer makin' it. I mean, I'd do it fer _you_, Nat'n. You know I would, right? Don't be such a prude."

Nathan sighed. He was a bit turned off by the idea admittedly, but when Pickles put it that way, well he found it pretty hard saying no to this person who kept proving willing to do so much to make him happy. Pickles giggled softly and raised his calves to drape them over Nathan's shoulders, but Nathan grabbed him from underneath his knees and lifted the ginger up in the air until he was practically upside down. Pickles squealed and laughed. Nathan chuckled back at Pickles and admired the adorable arse now at level with his face, with its perky faintly pink freckled cheeks. His drummer really was darling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He brought Pickles' upper thighs down on his shoulders and spread his cute little cheeks apart, then slid his tongue up and down over the redhead's tight puckered entrance. Pickles moaned and wrapped his hand around Nathan's cock and began to wank him energetically, and the vocalist's initial feelings of disgust soon vanished. Holy hell, did Pickles ever turn him on! This really wasn't bad. Not at all.

"Awwwwwwwww yeah, Nat'n! That's it! Lick me! Lick my ass! Uuuuuuuungh gahd! Get me nice n' slick fer dat huge cock! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, that feels nice!" He stroked and squeezed at the singers throbbing cock, getting him even more worked up and Nathan couldn't wait anymore. He lowered Pickles' arse to his raging hard on and slammed into him. Pickles screamed with a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise. He was plenty lubed up and ready to take Nathan's cock now, but he had also never done this before, and his friend was huge. Nathan was so delirious with lust by the time he rammed into Pickles that he completely forgot he should try starting off slow, but no matter. In just a few minutes, Pickles grew accustomed to the feeling of Nathan inside him, and the sensation of his best friend's cock hitting his prostate was just delicious. It was so sharply intensely pleasurable, Pickles almost couldn't take it, but he sure as fuck didn't want it to stop either. The feeling of Pickles' tight virgin arse squeezing and contracting against Nathan's thick cock was so good it was almost painful for him too. Nathan moaned loudly in harmony with Pickles as he gripped the lovely legs wrapped around his shoulders and thrusted into him using the full length of his dick. Pickles' back was arched, his head was thrown back, his cock grew harder and harder with every hit to his prostate, and he shrieked with every thrust. He grabbed Nathan by the back of his neck and pulled his face towards him to kiss his lips feverishly, then let his hand slide down the singer's body to his smooth white arse. He gave it a firm squeeze then raised his hand to bring it down with a loud hard slap. Nathan roared and lost it. He came hard inside Pickles with an eruption of loud furious screams, and Pickles screamed too. Nathan's warm cum gushing inside him and filling him up felt exquisite. He sunk his fingernails deep into Nathan's arse, driving him further inside and grinding away with him vigorously until the exhausted singer finally collapsed like a rag-doll on top of him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Pickles groaned into Nathan's ear as he ran his fingers up and down his back. "That was incredible, babe."

Nathan moaned back breathlessly.

"But you know what?" Pickles continued.

"Mmm?" Nathan groaned.

"Now it's yer turn, sweetie. I'm gonna fuck yer brains out." Pickles snarled mischievously. Before Nathan even had time to respond, Pickles slipped out from under the vocalist's body and climbed on top of his back, planting soft slow kisses down his spine.

"Oooooooooh..." Nathan purred, and glanced over his shoulder at Pickles. Pickles grinned up into Nathan's eyes and continued his journey downward, letting his lips travel down the curve of the singer's back, past his tail bone, and finally to the crack of his arse. Pickles drifted to the side momentarily to bite down on one of Nathan's round muscular cheeks, causing the frontman to shriek in protest, before reaching underneath his hips to lift and part those cream white thighs. He found the tiny pink hole between Nathan's arse cheeks and licked it up and down. Nathan moaned as he felt Pickles' tongue glide against his arsehole, getting him all lubed up and ready for his cock.

"Ooooooohhhhhh Pickles yeeeeaaahhhhhhhh...! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnghhhhhhhh...!" The singer groaned out in a slow drawling tone.

Pickles moaned with him and squeezed two firm round handfuls of Nathan's arse as he ate it out. He really loved Nathan's arse. If he were forced to be honest, then he would have to admit he always did, even before today. While he couldn't exactly remember ever craving it before like he did now, he had always admired and envied it. When Pickles met Nathan for the first time, the vocalist was only 16, still in high school and so awkwardly shy it was almost painful being around the kid at first. But there was one thing Pickles could not deny: the boy was drop dead crazy gorgeous. His bright eyes of emerald green, his natural jet-black hair against that pale creamy skin, those very ever so slightly exotic features to his face, and that delicious body. Sweet lord! Nathan's time on the high school football team had earned him a body of the gods that he maintained up until his early thirties. Since then, he had a history of allowing himself to lose his shape, then get back in shape, then fall out of shape again. But one feature he had always managed to retain throughout was a beautiful toned round arse that looked like it had been carved out of marble by a Renaissance sculptor, no matter what weight he ended up at. Nathan was again currently in good shape, but as Pickles reflected on all the years he'd known his best friend, he realized he had always just adored that gorgeous backside in some way or another and was at last free to enjoy it completely now. He licked Nathan's arsehole in swirling motions, then raised a hand to spank him again. Nathan cried out and smiled this time, closing his eyes and biting into his lip, a look of sheer bliss on his face, and Pickles growled with passion upon seeing it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have Nathan now. He knelt between his thighs and positioned the head of his throbbing hard cock at Nathan's entrance, then slid it inside. At first he had trouble getting it to go in. Though his cock wasn't as large as Nathan's was, he certainly wasn't what anybody would consider small, and Nathan had never taken a dick up his arse either. It went in slow and tight, and Nathan screamed in pain for the first few thrusts, but those screams soon turned to pleasure as he grew used to the feeling. Pickles moaned loudly as he fucked Nathan, letting his friend's tight virgin flesh squeeze and milk his cock. Oh, it felt so good, better than any fuck he'd ever had before. Nathan's muscles contracted delectably around Pickles' member in a constant series of rhythmic concentric rings. It was unbelievable. Pickles wanted it to go on forever, but Nathan was so tight and felt so amazing, the drummer knew there was no way he was going to last more than a few minutes inside him. He tried to slow down, but his own excitement soon caused him to lose his resolve. He fucked Nathan with vigorous furious thrusts, gaining speed and momentum with every cry of pleasure. Nathan howled and gripped at the bed sheets as the head of Pickles' cock found his prostate and rubbed up against it harder and harder with each slam of the drummer's hips to his insides. The feeling was indescribable. It was so intensely pleasurable, so harsh, so merciless, Nathan was absolutely sure he _would_ faint this time.

"OHHHHHHHH YEAH! PICKLES!..." Nathan screamed. "YEAH, THAT SPOT...RIGHT THERE! KEEP HITTING IT! UNNNFF OOOH YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT! YOU'RE HITTING IT! YEAH YES! UUUUUUNGH!..."

Pickles sunk his teeth into Nathan's shoulder and let loose with a raging feral scream. Then the warm satisfying burst of Pickles' cum filled Nathan's insides as the two musicians lay together screaming and howling like wild animals over each other. Pickles' bit and clawed into the flesh of Nathan's back so ferociously he drew blood as he came hard inside him. Nathan screamed and took the pain along with the pleasure. Tears pooled in his emerald eyes and trickled down his face. He couldn't believe it. Pickles had just gotten so rough. But damned if that didn't turn Nathan on even more. Pickles continued to plow and slam into Nathan's arse until his cock came out soft and slick. He was _done_. They were both done. Gasping, heaving, and exhausted, the two beauties collapsed into each other and tangled their arms and legs around each other's bodies in a tight and passionate embrace. For nearly half an hour they just lay there together, locked into each other, breathing together, enjoying the feeling of each other, kissing and tasting each other's skin, but not saying a single word. Finally, it was Nathan who broke the long silence.

"Pickles?" he groaned softly.

"Mmm?" Pickles responded, halfway in a daze.

"Why did you do that?" Nathan asked.

"Do what?" Pickles mumbled.

"Any of that stuff?"

Pickles raised his head slightly and opened his eyes to look into Nathan's.

"I dunno." He whispered. "Why did ya let me?"

"I don't know." Nathan whispered back.

Pickles brought his lips to Nathan's for a slow dreamy kiss. When they broke it, they kept their foreheads together and their eyes closed.

"Do you love me or something?" Nathan asked, point blank.

Pickles hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah, I do." He said. "I have no idea how or in what way yet, but I do."

"I love you too," Nathan said back after a quick pause of his own. "I don't know how either. Not in the same way I love Abigail, but I'm feeling it dude. It's fucking intense."

"I know." Pickles nodded.

"I just feel like I can share anything with you. Even my body, I guess. Well, I mean _definitely_." Nathan said seriously.

"Exactly, dood." Pickles agreed. "It's like it's only natural that we do. I mean we've known each other fer so lahng an' we gaht all this stuff in cahmmon. And we care about each other so much. I mean, we like ta bullshit an' say dat we don't sometimes in front of da band, but we do. Everybody knows it. I mean, I'd die without ya, dood."

"Me too." Nathan murmured. "I mean, I'd die without _you_. Not without me. Or I guess without me too. Or maybe I just wouldn't exist without me. I don't know. But yeah, I couldn't live without you either."

"I don't know why, Nat'n, but I just know I gahtta have you in every way. And I mean _every _way. There's no goin' back now." Pickles gripped Nathan tighter than ever and held him fast.

"No way, dude. Never." Nathan concurred. "I mean, besides Abigail, I feel closer to you than anyone else in the world. How can we _not_ have each other? This is love in its rawest form, dude. I don't know how else to say it."

"Actually you said it perfectly." Pickles replied, and kissed Nathan again. Then he chuckled.

"What?" Nathan smiled.

"I keep thinkin back ta the day I first met you." Pickles said softly. "You were just a kid. I was almost twice yer fuckin age back then."

"Oh yeah," Nathan giggled.

"And gahd, you were soooo shy. It ahlmost hurt watchin ya interact with people, you were so uncomfortable around everyone. Fuck, even Skwisgaar talked more than you did back den an' he barely knew a word o' English!" Pickles grinned.

"Haha! Yeah, I like to think you guys helped me get over that. Kinda." Nathan laughed.

"But gahd, when you _did_ talk, you had dis incredible voice. Like mesmerizing. And yer songs an poems you wrote, dood! You had this brand new notebook that you'd already filled up more than half of with like a hundred song lyrics an' they were the most intense fuckin things I ever read. They were totally Cannibal Corpse, like, times a billion. Except the victims in all the songs were _you_. Even when they were written about a guy named Michael or Shawn or sumthin, I could totally tell they were still you. They were all about you gettin' cut up, ripped apart, tortured to death in a billion graphic horrible painful ways. It actually hurt ta read them. Sometimes you were a little kid in the songs, sometimes you were yer current age at the time. An' the guy doin it to you was always the same dark broodin' figure in a variety o' different forms. And I didn't know the meaning of em at da time, I didn't know yer dad was actually doin' a lot of this stuff to ya in real life. I didn't know he really threatened to torture you to death like dat. But somehow I knew, I knew there was _way _more goin' on behind all dat bloody imagery than just a guy tryna look all hardcore and death metal to seem cool. Even though ya wouldn't tell me anything, I just knew sumthin was happenin' or had happened to you that was just beyond wrong. And I remember thinkin about how nobody helped me when I was a kid, and how I woulda given anything fer somebody to just step in an' save me from that life. And I realized right den that you didn't need ta say anything ta me and I didn't need ta ask ya either. I just knew I was meant ta be the one ta save you from whatever it was you were goin' through, even if I never found out what it was."

Nathan released his grip on Pickles and brought his hands to his face. He was crying again. Pickles felt his own face and realized he was crying too. They wiped tears from each other's eyes and took a few minutes to regain composure before continuing.

"And look at you now," Pickles chuckled through his tears. "Now yer the boss an' I'm just kinda like the band mahm."

"You're not the band mum!" Nathan laughed, blotting away the last few tears from his face. "Really, sometimes I feel like you're more in charge than _I_ am."

"Well, I'm still naht the sexy lead singer this time. Naht in _this_ band. I'm just sayin." Pickles said, stroking Nathan's chest.

"You think I'm sexy?" Nathan asked, smiling.

"Pffff! Uhhhh, **YES!**" Pickles scoffed. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me, dood? What the hell kinda stoopid question is that?! I went down on you, didn't I? Fer fuck sake, I ate yer fuckin asshole out! I dunno about you, dood, but if I'm gonna suck a guy's dick and eat his ass out, he had better be a fuckin _**god!"**_

Nathan laughed and blushed, bringing his hand in front of his face. "Well, thank you." was all he could say.

"Hmmm. So I gaht a stoopid question too. What about _me_? Do ya think _I'm _hot?" Pickles asked with a slight bashful smile.

"No," Nathan said. "Actually I want all the guys I suck off to be really fucking fugly."

Pickles threw his head back and laughed. "Aww, shuddup, ya dildo!" He kicked Nathan playfully with his bare feet. Nathan laughed too and squeezed Pickles tight.

"You're _smokin' _hot." Nathan cooed softly to the little redhead and kissed him on the lips. "I'm never gonna not be attracted to you."

"Ditto," Pickles sighed. "Like I said, no goin' back now. Naht fuckin possible."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "One thing though. I have no fucking idea how the fuck I'm gonna tell Abigail about us."

"Oh," Pickles said with a frown. "Well, do we have ta tell her? I mean, I dunno. I've never done anything like dis before."

"Of course we have to tell her!" Nathan stated firmly. "It would just be wrong not to! I love her. I really do. I just didn't know when I married her that I was going to fall in love with _two_ people."

"I hear ya," Pickles said. "Hmmmm. But what if she doesn't wanna share you with me and decides to leave? Dood, what if she hates _me _now too?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to risk that." Nathan said solemnly. "I care about her enough to let her choose. And it's gonna have to be her decision anyways. Because I could never choose one of you over the other. No way."

Pickles smiled and slid his hands lovingly up and down Nathan's sides, sending chills up the singer's spine.

"What about da kid though?" Pickles asked. "If she leaves ya over this, what if she keeps em away from you? Never lets you see em?"

Nathan just smiled and shook his head. "_That_ I'll never have to worry about, at least. She would never do that. She's too good for that bullshit. That's why I love her."

"Ya really think so?" Pickles whispered.

"I _know_ so." Nathan replied.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes silently for several minutes, just studying the unique beauty of each other's faces. Pickles with his sweet light peach skin, delicately shaped apple green eyes, that adorable little upturned nose with tiny freckles running across the bridge and spilling out like angel kisses onto his faintly pink tinted cheeks. His bright natural red hair lay in stark but gorgeous contrast to Nathan's sultry natural blue-black locks. The singer's creamy white skin was soft and mouth-watering, smooth like fine marble, his high cheekbones and sharp jawline chiselled to perfection, his emerald green eyes shined and flashed like jewels, framed by long dark eyelashes and the very light natural purplish shadows that lent subtle accents to his eyelids. Pickles leaned forward and kissed Nathan on his slightly parted pale pink lips. They didn't stop this time. As tired as they were, they kissed passionately, intensely, ravenously, never taking their mouths or tongues from each other's, never losing their craving for the taste of each other. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, unable to go on anymore that day. They would ultimately need as much rest as they could get. They would have a lot of important things to think about very soon. Several very important discussions to be had with Charles, the rest of the band, Nathan's parents, and Abigail all lay on the horizon, none of which would be easy. But they knew they had each other to lean on no matter what happened. They would always be there to help each other, heal each other, lose themselves in the pleasure they gave each other, and soothe away all of each other's pain. And for now, they could wait, enjoy the rest of their week in the heaven they created for each other before the storm. They slept a long sweet blissful sleep cuddled up close well into the day. A day that would begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
